xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jubilee
Jubilee (born Jubilation Lee) is a mutant with the ability to project pyrotechnic energy plasmoids. They are often mistaken for fireworks. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men Jubilee was in one of Professor X's classes when Wolverine first found his way through the mansion to meet Xavier. Later, she and the fellow students Shadowcat, Pyro, Iceman and Mirage met a new girl named Rogue while taking one of Storm's lessons. X2: X-Men United Jubilee was one of the students kidnapped by William Stryker but was rescued by the X-Men. A power dampening drug was used on the students to ensure that they couldn't use their powers to try to escape Stryker's base. Later, she attends one of Professor X's classes at the end of the film, sits next to him, and compassionately asks if everything is alright. X-Men: The Last Stand Jubilee was a student of Professor X's, and sat in on one of his classes. She also was present at his funeral upon his death. Revised Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse Jubilee is a fun-loving, kind hearted, and intelligent student of Xavier's, who has been living at the mansion for roughly ten years. With this being said, Xavier chose Jubilee to star in an infomercial to attract new students to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (This is shown in a viral marketing video by Fox Studios, and isn't in the final cut of the film.) She is quick to welcome and make friends with Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler upon their arrival at the institute, despite other students being afraid of their powers or attitudes. When Cyclops steals one of Xavier's cars to play hooky, Jubilee, Jean, and Nightcrawler tag along to spend the day at the mall together. The four teens stop by the record store, get frozen yogurt and see the film "Return of the Jedi". When the four friends get back to the mansion, they are in in shock to see that the Xavier Institute has been destroyed. While some of the X-Men go off to fight Apocalypse, Jubilee stays to help shepard the fellow students left behind, she was also present when Magneto and Jean rebuild the mansion. Powers Powers * '''Pyrotechnic Projection: '''Jubilee has the special ability to generate fire-based and electric-based plasmoids, mentally controlling where they travel as well as detonate. Abilities *'Gymnastics''' - Relationships Friends *Professor X - Teacher *Storm - Teacher *Rogue - Classmate *Shadowcat - Classmate *Iceman - Classmate *Pyro - Classmate *Siryn - Classmate *Artie Maddicks - Classmate Revised Timeline *Professor X - Teacher and mentor *Moira MacTaggert - Teammate *Cyclops - Teammate and friend *Jean Grey - Teammate and best friend *Nightcrawler - Teammate and friend *Quicksilver - Teammate and friend *Havok - Teammate *Mystique - Team leader *Beast - Team leader and mentor Enemies Revised Timeline *Apocalypse **Horsemen of Apocalypse ***Angel ***Psylocke ***Storm ***Magneto Trivia *A deleted scene in X-Men (film) shows Jubilee answering a question in one of Storm's class lectures. She then has a brief conversation with Rogue and Shadowcat in regards to Wolverine's mutation. *In a deleted scene in X2: X-Men United, it is shown that Jubilee walks off while in the Museum Gallery. It is the first time her powers are presented - the ability to project pyrotechnic energy plasmoids. Another sequence that was cut from the movie shows Jubilee and the other captured students being teleported to safety by Nightcrawler. Jubilee is disgusted when Artie Maddicks vomits from the motion sickness caused by teleporting. *In the novel for X2: X-Men United as written by Chris Clairmont, Jubilee blasts one of the HYDRA soldiers through a wall in the mansion as he tries to kidnap her. She is immediately tranquilized by several other operatives, leading to her capture. * Jubilee was originally going to appear as a future member of the X-Men in X-Men: Days of Future Past, but her character was cut out from the final script. She would have fought alongside her fellow mutants to fend off the sentinel army. The concept art was based off actress Jamie Chung's likeness. * Jubilee technically does appear in X-Men: Days of Future Past. When old Xavier meets with young Xavier, he shows his younger self a vision of students that he will possibly have in the future. Jubilee's scene from the end of X2: X-Men United is re-used in this moment. Kea Wong's version of the character can be seen for roughly two seconds walking into Xavier's classroom in the vision. She is wearing her green jacket, blue jeans, ponytail, and hoop earrings from that movie. This would technically mean that Jubilee, in Xavier's future, survives the events of Days of Future Past. It also would mark her fourth appearance in the X-Men movies (albeit a flashback/memory sequence,) and would make six movie appearances, counting X-Men: Apocalypse and Generation X. * A viral marketing video for X-Men: Apocalypse shows Jubilee as the star of an Xavier Institute infomercial to welcome and attract new students to the School for Gifted Youngsters. External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Asian Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Black Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Students Category:Lee Family Category:Heroes Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Energy Blasts Category:Teenagers